I Will Not Forget You
by silhouettepoms
Summary: Letting go is hard...


This is a story inspired by the song "I Will Not Forget You" by Sarah McLachlan. Every time I heard it I felt like writing this story and finally I did last night, in 45 minutes. [June 15, 1998] Well anyway give it a try = )  
  
Thanks to Becky & Margaret for helping me out in E2 chat last night too = )  
  
I Will Not Forget You by Elizabeth Heckert  
  
Rain splattered gently against the sloping roof of the tiny cabin that he had built for her. The echoes of the drops sounded like the voices of a thousand tiny people gathered about the isolated dwelling on the surface of a far-off planet. The two great moons that typically hung in the sky, lighting the landscape at night, were absent, shrouded in a robe of dark storm clouds. So it was dark, in the room that the two had shared these many months spent building the colony. The lamp sat in the corner of the room on the night stand, unlit, for this moment needed no light.  
  
Devon Adair sat curled up in the rocker, beneath the window where the rain pelted down outside. She watched him as he slept, his chest slowly rising and falling with every breath in a gentle motion that had her mesmerized. She had sat there for who knows how long--be it minutes or hours, what did it matter--she was lost in thought and lost in him, and she had no wish to be found.  
  
The silence shrouded her. Nothing made a sound save the ever-present pattering of rain that had become as much part of the silence as it was a sound. In but a few hours the sun would be rising, and she couldn't be sure what tomorrow would hold for the two of them. She wanted to talk to him--oh HOW she wanted to talk to him--but communication was not their strong point. Their actions spoke louder than words, since from early on in their relationship they had rarely meant the things they'd said. Until recently, when their relationship had taken a sudden turn . . .  
  
Yet, he slept on, despite the rain, despite the fact that she had stolen the covers from their bed to keep herself warm. She should have spent this night at his side but for some reason she couldn't. Instead she had chosen to observe him, and to think. This could be their last night together.  
  
At some point during her quiet contemplation, the rain ceased. Silence became true silence, and she grew weary of her own thoughts. She realized with growing dread that dawn would soon be upon them, bringing all that this day entailed. The clouds were slowly clearing outside of the window, the moons paling in the dawn, and the sun of G889 began to slowly peak up behind the horizon.  
  
But she had thought enough, and she rose from her rocker and knelt by his bedside, where still he slept soundly, though not for long. She gently laid a kiss upon his cheek--the last she ever would--and whispered softly in his ear.  
  
"I will not forget you."  
  
And she took her place at his side and tried to snatch some precious sleep. She did.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
It seemed seconds later that she awoke to a cold bedroom, a cold room full of the harsh light of day, and the sounds that morning brought. Outside the window a native bird bid her wake, its cooing almost words in a way. Panicked she sat up straight in bed. Could she have slept so long? Why didn't he wake her?  
  
She bolted out of bed, not minding that she wore little more than a nightgown, and raced through the small cottage in search of him. But it was too late.  
  
She raced out of the house and through the surrounding woods, hoping and praying that she could make it in time. They wouldn't leave if I wasn't there, would they? But she knew in her heart that nothing would stop that ship, not even the sleepy founder of New Pacifica. She even recalled her words to Alonzo. She didn't want to be there when they left. She wasn't good at good-byes.  
  
Running faster than she had ever run before she cleared the woods and made it to the vast field. And there she saw, the crowd gathered to bid farewell to the colony ship, and the huge Roanoke a mere speck in the sky, speeding away from the planet. Unstoppable.  
  
"no....." the wail died in her throat. What had she done?  
  
Holding back tears she bolted in the opposite direction, back past the house where her son still slept, and towards the ocean, where the foaming waves still crashed against the shores as always. The sea of Antius was there, unchanging, it would never leave her. In bare feet she struck out across the rocky shore, ignoring the pain she felt upon stepping on sharp rocks and shells. After all, it didn't matter anymore. At least, she thought, I still have my son, strong, healthy Uly. After all that was why I came here.  
  
But in her heart, she knew that wasn't enough. She loved her son dearly--more than any other--but her heart ached for HIM! She had loved him, she had told him so, and he had reciprocated. So why then had it ended this way?!  
  
Where the beach met the water she knelt down, tears staining her face, for there was nothing to hide now. The tide rushed up to greet her, washing over her, trying to tell her there was yet reason to be happy. But she didn't believe it.  
  
Alone, she knelt there, and perhaps would have stayed their forever, but for one thing.  
  
Boots crunched on the rocks as someone approached from behind her. She ignored it. Undoubtedly it was Alonzo, or Yale, come to comfort her. To think, Alonzo had resisted his love for the stars to stay here with Julia, the one he loved, and yet her soul mate had left her to repay debts back on the station. Debts he knew full well were null here on G889--but he had his honor. And he insisted on paying what was due--even if he hadn't been the one to borrow.  
  
She felt a comforting arm rest upon her shoulder. She flinched. She didn't want sympathy. She preferred to stay out here, in the sea....  
  
"Devon . . . "  
  
She froze. I must be hallucinating, she thought. Slowly she turned, and looked upwards. She caught her breath. It was him.  
  
"JOHN!" she shrieked, practically leaping into his arms, startling him more than he had startled her. She didn't understand why he was still there--and didn't care. All that mattered was he was.  
  
He grinned at her and held her to him. After several long moments Devon pulled away. "I . . . I don't understand, you were going to leave on the Roanoke!"  
  
He smiled that smile of his and answered, "Well, I thought about it a lot last night . . . and I decided, I couldn't forget you."  
  
-THE END-  
  
Yeah I know, I'm a wimp, happy ending and all, but oh well what can I say = )  
  
Elizabeth -- Devoted D/Der; Not so devoted D/Ver (renegade on alternate Tuesdays = ) BIG "Earth2" fan Not a Council spy?" Proud Member of the AACI (Earth2 Page) (Gerbil page) "Uh-oh, I think Alonzo finally made it off that cliff . . . AIEEE!" "Perhaps I was chasing the sun . . . "  
  
** Note for the uninitiated: "D/V"er refers to the relationship between Devon and Dr. Vasquez. (Yeah you know, the guy who was on the wrong ship when they left?) It's a long story, haha! And everyone knows that Ellie Jones, Margaret Czarney & I are REALLY council spies in disguise. in fact I am no longer on active duty due to the fact that my cover was blown. ** AACI = American Association of Cryptic Inanaholics (a support group I highly recommend) ** Website links no longer work but what is nostalgia for anyway? Well the gerbil site does work but I only have 2 gerbils now. Sooo. 


End file.
